Angel Doll
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Two boys tries to get a present for a sick girl before Christmas Day.
1. A Thought

Kaoru was sick and it was winter time. Aoshi and Kenshin along with Kaoru were orphans. They were all best friends and when Kenshin and Aoshi learned that Kaoru was sick, they did their best to make her Christmas an even better one.

One night, Kenshin and Aoshi thought of a plan to get money and buy something for Kaoru.

" So, do we have an idea to get Kaoru a present?" asked Aoshi who was sitting on the edge of Kenshin's bed, while they were thinking of a way to get enough money to buy a present for Kaoru.

Kaoru was just next door, their rooms were connected by a single door that was left open, so the boys could clearly see raven hair popping out of the comforter.

" I think so." said Kenshin who had already thought of a plan to get money.

" So... Let's hear it already." said Aoshi, who was anxious to hear was the red head was planning.

" Well, we have to earn it." Kenshin said for starters.

" Of course. I know that. I mean, but how are we going to do that? We can't just walk up to an office and be able to apply for the job. Look at us, Kenshin! We're only 12 years old. Not enough to work, less be able to pass the interview without any skills." Aoshi replied matter-of-factly.

" I know." Kenshin cried exasperately. " But what if we just help out like pulling weeds or maybe something like that. You know, something that kids our age could do." Kenshin replied.

" We can't very well pull weeds, Kenshin. I mean look outside. It's freezing and plus it's snowing." Aoshi said.

" There's gotta be something we could do in this weather." Kenshin thought.

" There's nothing and Christmas is right around the corner too." Aoshi said hopelessly.

" I never thought you would give up that easily, Aoshi-sama." Kenshin mocked.

" I'm not. I'm just saying how I see it. That's all." Aoshi replied quickly.

" Well..." Kenshin said going up to the window and looking out. Then he had an idea. Swiftly turning around, causing confusion in Aoshi Kenshin replied, " I know we could do. I can't believe that I didn't think of this before. It's perfect. I don't care how low the pay is, as long as in the end it's enough to buy one present for Kaoru."

Aoshi was very confused. " Come on, Kenshin. Let me in on it."

" Okay, how about we cut wood for the neighbors? Yeah?" Kenshin replied.

" Okay..." Aoshi said a little confused still.

" Think about it Aoshi. With this weather, they need wood to warm up their houses. With us, there will be lots of people willing to pay us to get wood for them." Kenshin said.

" Hmm..." Aoshi thought.

" You still doubt me." Kenshin replied bluntly.

" Yes." Aoshi nodded.

" Let's go to sleep already. We'll wake up early in the morning and ask them." Kenshin said as he climbed into bed, just as Aoshi was doing the same.

" G'nite." they both replied, before Kenshin blew out the light.

The next morning, Kenshin and Aoshi both awoke to find Kaoru also awake by the window staring out to nothing.

" What are you doing up?" Aoshi asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

" Just up. Not like you guys who are still sleeping late all the time." Kaoru replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Aoshi didn't catch that, but Kenshin did. He was full of concern for the raven haired girl.

" Kaoru, you should be back in bed." Kenshin replied.

" Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to die just waking up early." Kaoru said sarcastically.

" Stop joking around, Kaoru!! Please!" Kenshin cried.

" Fine..." Kaoru replied stubbornly before going back to bed in her room and got under the covers.

Aoshi stepped forward, " Why did you yell at her for, Kenshin?"

" It's nothing." Kenshin replied looking away from Kaoru. " Let's get going already." Kenshin started heading for the door, grabbing his coat and putting it on before opening and leaving the apartment. Aoshi took one last look at Kaoru before heading out of the door after Kenshin into the white freezing world.

Pulling his jacket closer, Aoshi spotted Kenshin up ahead, who was already heading to a person's house and asking if they needed any wood. The first person that Kenshin encountered, was glad that they were gathering wood and told Kenshin that they needed at least 20 wood by the end of the day. Aoshi almost wanted to die of shock.

" Twenty pieces of wood, by the end of the day? Kenshin, are you crazy?" Aoshi cried.

" It has to be done, Aoshi. If we want to get Kaoru something for Christmas." Kenshin replied hacking away at a tree, trying to get some wood, while Aoshi picked some from the ground. They finally got twenty pieces and brought it back and the person in return gave them $5 for their hard work.

They were both quite happy at what they got on their first day on the job. They got back home and ate dinner before going to sleep.

The next day, Kenshin and Aoshi went out, winter was right around the corner so they had to hurry if they wanted to earn enough money to buy Kaoru a Christmas present. By the end of the day, they got $15. When they got back to the apartment, they found Kaoru on the floor of their bedroom, unconcious. Kenshin and Aoshi rushed over to her,

" Kaoru?" Kenshin lightly shook her. When he didn't get a response, Kenshin turned his attention to his friend next to him and barked, " Quick, Aoshi! Call 911!"

Aoshi ran over to the phone and dialed 911 as quickly as he could possibly can and told the person on the other line what was happening, then rushed to his friend's side. Few minutes later, they heard sirens and thumpings of footsteps leading to their apartment. The paremedics came in and put Kaoru on the stretcher and brought her out of the apartment and into the ambulance, the two boys went inside with her. Each of them gripping their friend's hand as support. They all arrived at the hospital no later than 9 minutes. The doctor and the nurses took her into a room where they examined her for the cause of the collapse.

Aoshi and Kenshin were in the lobby; Kenshin was sitting in a seat, face in his hands and Aoshi was pacing back and forth restlessly. Finally 30 minutes later, the doctor came out and told them the news. It was good news and the doctor told them that they had found her on time and that she was out of critical range... for now. But that she wouldn't last long. Both Kenshin and Aoshi already knew that and what the doctor just told them was just old news.

" Could we see her?" Kenshin asked in a hush tone.

" Yes, just for a little while. Visit time is almost over." said the doctor who told them the room number. Aoshi and Kenshin walked down the white hallway to the room #203. They bound it and knocked on it.

" Kaoru?" Aoshi replied softly.

Kenshin just nudged him and said, " She's sleeping."

" Oh." Aoshi said suddenly, " Right."

Kenshin slid the door open and they saw tubes and found a figure lying on the hospital bed near the window at the right side of the room. Both of them walked over to the bed where Kaoru slept, she was awake. Looking up to the amethst eyes of the rurouni, Kaoru said,

" Sorry. I should have listened t you, Kenshin. Forgive me." Kaoru replied, tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. Kenshin sat on the stool near the bed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" No, it is I who should be sorry, I put too much pressure on you." Kenshin said.

" But you were only looking out for me." Kaoru cried.

" Actually, Kenshin here likes-" Aoshi interrupted, wanting to drop the bomb on the raven haired girl, but was stopped short when Kenshin's hand quickly clamped onto his mouth from him spilling more secrets out of his mouth. Kenshin sent a death glare over at Aoshi and hissed,

" One more word of it and you're dead."

" All right! All right! Jeez, don't bite my head off." Aoshi replied backing off.

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru and laughed nervously. " We gotta go. Take care okay? Kaoru and remember don't-" said Kenshin but Kaoru finished the sentence for him,

" - get up and ignore the nurses orders. Yes, I know."

Kenshin just smiled at Kaoru.

" Just concentrate on getting better." Aoshi said patting Kaoru on the shoulder.

" Okay, Aoshi. I will. Thanks, you guys." Kaoru replied. Then they both left her room.

" You almost said it, Aoshi. Don't ever do that again." Kenshin growled.

" Well, how would she know how you feel about her if you dont tell her. What happens when you do decide to tell her and it's too late? I suggest you tell her soon." Aoshi replied.

" Don't you think I know that? I just don't know when, that's the problem." Kenshin

" Well, you don't have a lot of time to think about it." Aoshi said as they made their way back to their apartment and went to sleep with the thoughts of Kaoru on their minds.


	2. Angel In White

The next morning, Aoshi woke up to find that Kenshin was gone from his bed. He started to panic, but found that someone was in Kaoru's bed in the other room. Going over there, with his katanas out in front of him, lifting the covers, Aoshi was going to pounce but Kenshin was awake and blocked him with his sakabato.

" Aoshi? What are you sneaking up on me like that?" Kenshin cried.

" What? I was worried about you." Aoshi said putting his katanas away.

Kenshin looked at his friend funny, " Did you need your katanas?"

" No. I just took it out in case it wasn't you. Just to be cautious." Aoshi said.

" Ok." Kenshin nodded.

" So... let's go shopping for Kaoru's present since I think we have enough." Aoshi replied.

Kenshin pulled out the money and nodded. " Let's."

Putting on their jackets, they walked to the doll shop. Aoshi was confused.

" Why here, Kenshin?"

" I know what Kaoru wants. Don't worry. Just trust me." Kenshin replied going into the store as the bell above them jingle to let the storekeeper know that there were customers.

" What can I do for you, young lads?" the old man asked.

" I was wondering if there was a white angel here?" Kenshin wondered.

" Actually, yes there is one last one." the old man replied going to the back. Kenshin and Aoshi looked at each other wide eyed. The old man came back seconds later with an angel doll in his hands. The doll was so white, that it matched the snow. They both told the storekeeper to wrap it up. Now they were walking back to the hospital with the wrapped gift in Kenshin's hands and Kenshin remembered Aoshi's words.

_**Flashback**_

_" You almost said it, Aoshi. Don't ever do that again." Kenshin growled._

_" Well, how would she know how you feel about her if you dont tell her. What happens when you do decide to tell her and it's too late? I suggest you tell her soon." Aoshi replied._

_" Don't you think I know that? I just don't know when, that's the problem." Kenshin _

_" Well, you don't have a lot of time to think about it." Aoshi said as they made their way back to their apartment and went to sleep with the thoughts of Kaoru on their minds._

_**End of Flashback**_

' _I have to do it. Today.' _Kenshin thought.

They arrived at Kaoru's hospital room and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Kaoru was awake as they heard her voice on the other side of the door.

" Yes? Who is it?" Kaoru asked.

" It's us. Aoshi and Kenshin at your service, dear lady. OUCH! Kenshin..." Aoshi hissed the last part. Kenshin glared at him before opening the door and walking in.

Once they seated themselves on the stools next to Kaoru's bed, they looked nervous. " Hey, Kaoru." they both said.

Aoshi looked at them and decided to give them some privacy to talk it out. " Well." Aoshi replied getting up, Kaoru and Kenshin both followed him with their eyes.

" Hope you get better, Kaoru. I'll just leave you two alone now." Aoshi replied, but Kaoru's eyes soften at the thought. But before Aoshi could make it to the door, Kaoru spoke up.

" No, wait Aoshi. I have something to tell you guys." Kaoru whispered.

" What? That you're getting better?" Kenshin cried with a little hope. Kaoru shook her head and told them of the news that shocked them into a dead silence.

" The doctors. They said I don't have long."

" Okay... but we know that." Kenshin said.

" I know! I'm just so scared that it has to be this soon!" Kaoru cried.

" Kaoru..." Kenshin replied hugging the girl. Aoshi silently left the two alone and went to the lobby for some air. After the hug, they sat in silence, but Kenshin pulled out the present and handed it to Kaoru.

" Here. A present from me and Aoshi. I know it's not much..." Kenshin trailed off as Kaoru started to open the gift to find an angel doll inside. She loved it.

" Thank you, Kenshin!" Kaoru flung her arms around the red haired rurouni who just 'Oro'. After they were kind of comfortable with the news, Kenshin decided to drop the bomb on her.

" Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

" What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru wondered.

" Aishteru, Kaoru!" Kenshin cried quickly.

" Huh? Aishteru?" Kaoru gasped, when she finally understood what he said. " Wha... You like me? A girl like me?"

" Yeah..." Kenshin blushed, but that all disappeared when he remembered that Kaoru would pass away any minute. Kenshin stayed until visiting time was over and he said goodbye to her and left.

The next day, Aoshi and Kenshin got a call from the hospital that Kaoru had passed. Kenshin dropped the phone in stunned silence. Aoshi quickly picked up the phone and told them to hang up, before grasping both of the ruouni's shoulders and shaking him to reality.

" K-Kaoru's dead." Kenshin replied.

" We all know that it was going to happen, Kenshin! Snap out of it!" Aoshi cried.

" I love her, dammit!" Kenshin cried, amythest eyes turning to amber and Aoshi backed away just a bit.

" I'm sorry..."

They both couldn't believe that she was here one day and gone the next. She had died peacefully in her sleep.

' _I hope she remembers the gift I gave her and that she'll always be in our hearts. My lovely white angel of the night. Sleep peacefully now._' Kenshin thought.

OWARI


End file.
